Story of Evil
by cyberbubble99
Summary: Rin is the Princess of her country, and rules then without a care in the world. Getting whatever she wants, she doesn't realise how much she is hurting her people. When everyone rises against her, what will happen? And how does everyone else see it?
1. 1 Daughter of Evil

**Chapter 1: Daughter of Evil**

Rin sighed as she looked out at the river that ran beside her palace. It was 3 o'clock, tea time and she was hungry. Len had better not be late.

The door opened as Len walked in, bearing a tray with a snack and some tea on it. 'Here you are milady.' He said respectfully, as he gently placed the snack and tea onto the table in front of her. 'It's about time.' Rin said, inspecting her elegantly done nails. 'I thought you would be late.'

'Never milady'

'Yes. Len is never late. He is the only reliable one.' She said, smiling daintily. She sat up straighter as she bit into the snack. Brioche. Her favourite. Len always knew how to please her when she was distressed. 'Len.' She said, the word rolling over her tongue like water. He looked up at her, his wide blue eyes showing the slightest surprise. 'Yes milady?'. Rin looked down at him, smiling ever so slightly. 'Nothing.' She said, laughter in her pretty eyes 'I was just thinking, Len has become so grown up.' Lens' eyes widened in surprise. 'Th-thankyou milady.'

Another servant knocked on the door. Rin sighed, annoyed. Trust another servant to ruin a nice moment with Len. 'Come in!' she called. A small girl with curly pink pigtails entered. 'There is someone to see you, your highness.' She said meekly, and fled the room. Rin scowled. Another commoner's problem. But she had to deal with it. She was in charge, after all. 'Fine.' She said 'Len, clean up.' He bowed to her. 'Yes milady.' Rin smiled.

'Thank you. _Brother_.'

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Rin frowned at the wreck of a person in front of her. Her dirty yellow hair was pulled up into a messy side ponytail, and her clothes were far too small for her. Her golden eyes were filled with unshed tears. Despite all this, Rin felt no pity for the poor thing in front of her. 'You don't have enough money to pay the taxes, you say?' she said, sitting up straighter 'Why should I pity you? You, of all other people. If I were to pity you alone, everyone would want my help. Which is why,' she said smiling 'You will have to pay the price.'

The girl's eyes widened in terror. 'B-but you're majesty, we aren't getting any money, and you aren't paying us for the things we make for you...' she said, shaking with fear. Rin sighed in exasperation. 'No! The things you make for me are rubbish! If you thought that you were useful to me then think again!' She glared at her 'I asked for a necklace with _rubies_ not garnets! If you can't even do that.' She smirked 'then you are of no use to me.'

'Len!' She called, 'Come here!' Hurried footsteps resounded through the hallways. The door opened. 'I am here milady.' He said, bowing. 'Len,' Rin said idly, looking at her nails, 'Please remind this pea- um, _dear guest_ of the penalty for not paying the taxes.' Len bowed again. 'Yes milady.' He walked towards the girl. 'The penalty for not paying the taxes is,' he lowered his eyes 'Death.'

The girl cried out, tears flowing down her face.

'Well then?' Rin said, indicating the girl with her foot 'Finish her off.' Len bowed his head, and drew his sword. The girl was screaming now, wailing and thrashing. The noise was hurting her head. 'Hurry up Len, her screaming is bothersome.' Len approached the girl, now sobbing quietly.

Her sobs were silenced, and blood now pooled on the floor in front of her. Rin smiled, satisfied. 'Thankyou dear Len.' He bowed. 'Now, clean this up! I can't have blood in front of my throne now can I?'

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Rin sat on her bed, her hands folded in her lap, thinking. There was something troubling her. 'Len!' she called, tilting to one side 'Come here!' Len opened the door and walked in almost immediately. He must have been waiting for her to call him. 'Yes milady?' he said, bowing low. 'I have heard rumours,' she said, narrowing her eyes 'That my darling Kaito, Prince of Blue is courting another woman.' Len looked up at her, a strange expression in his eyes. 'And what shall we do?' he asked, lowering his head. Rin smiled. 'You shall travel to the country of green.' She said defiantly 'And you shall see if the rumours are true.'

'Yes milady. To the country of Green.' Len remained on the ground. Rin smiled heartily. 'Get up Len! You are honoured to be serving me! So be joyful!' Len got up and looked at her and smiled. Rin smiled back.

'Now Len, go prepare yourself. Come back when the rumours have been confirmed.' She lifted up her hand 'Or crushed.' Her fist snapped closed. Len bowed. 'Yes milady.' He said as he exited the room.

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Three day later, Len came back. He seemed quieter than usual. Rin smiled at the news. 'Len! Dear Len! Come here and tell me of your news!' Rin called, biting into her cake. Len entered the room and bowed, kneeling on the floor. 'Milady,' he said carefully 'I am afraid,' he lowered his head.

'That the rumours are true.'

'No!' Rin shouted 'No! That simply cannot happen!' She threw her plate onto the floor, the cake long forgotten. Rin was filled with rage. 'Len!' she snapped. 'I will not believe this until I see it with my very own eyes!' She stood up. 'We are going to the country of green. I am going to investigate this myself!' She looked at Len. 'Alright?' Len bowed. 'Of course milady. Again to the country of green.' Rin smiled, calm again. He was so obedient, and this pleased her. She liked being above others.

'Now. Let us prepare. I will need my luggage packed, Len. I trust that you will attend to that?' Rin smiled, tilting her head to one side. Len nodded and walked to the door. 'Of course milady.' Rin watched him go. 'Oh and Len' she called after him. 'Yes milady?' he looked back through the door. 'Don't forget my snacks.' Len bowed again.

'Of course not, milady.'

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Rin looked out the window of the carriage. She could see a marketplace, with green-haired people bustling around the place. 'So this is how the commoners live.' She said, gazing around in wonder. 'How poorly.'

They stopped in a small courtyard. Len jumped out and offered a hand to Rin. 'Thankyou Len.' Rin stepped out into the courtyard, and looked up an alley into the marketplace. She blinked as she looked around. 'Come Len. We shall investigate this place.' Len bowed 'Yes milady.' Rin held Len's arm, as if she were his bride. 'Milady,' he said, looking at her worriedly 'I am but a mere servant. Is it alright to act as if I am your fiancé?' Rin looked at him 'Why Len, it is just like the old days. I am in charge and I can do whatever I want.' Len nodded 'Of course, milady.'

They wandered the streets for a while, Len quietly assertive, and the Princess looking around in wonder at the poorness of the place. Rin smiled. She could tell just by looking that these people were poor. What boring clothes they wore! What dirty faces and hair! She smirked. She was obviously above these people. 'Len.' She said, smiling at her servant. 'Len.' He wasn't responding. 'Len!' She shouted. Len flinched and turned to face her. 'Yes milady?' he said, a vacant expression on his face. Rin frowned at him. 'Len, daydreaming isn't like you. What on earth were you looking at that would make you ignore me?' Len bowed his head. 'N-nothing milady. I'm sorry. I was just thinking.' Rin looked at him questioningly 'Very well. If you say so. But next time, make sure to pay attention.' Len bowed his head in response.

The next day, Rin caught Len daydreaming again. 'Len! Did I not tell you not to daydream like that?' He didn't answer. Rin followed his gaze onto a young maiden. She was small, with long, green hair bunched into two ponytails on either side of her head. Her posture was good, and her figure was elegant. Her eyes, large and green, shone like deep sea pearls. When she laughed, it was like song. She was, in a word, beautiful.

Len was staring at her, happiness and passion in his gaze, and what seemed like a bit of sadness. It was something that Rin had never seen him look like before. Rin frowned, why was he behaving like this? This was _her_ servant, _her _brother, _her_ Len. He did not daydream. He did not stare at random women in the street. He did not show strange expressions towards commoners. This was not like him. Rin thought about it for a while. Then it hit her.

Len was in love.

A wave of jealousy flooded through Rin. This was _her_ Len. Her loyal servant who had always been there, no matter what. The silent boy who would always do her bidding. The waiter who was never late. The only one who he could look at with love would have to be Rin. He was simply not _allowed_ to pay attention to another girl. Rin was furious. She looked around for a distraction. Only then did she realise the man standing next to the Maiden of Green.

It was the Prince of Blue.

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

That night Rin confronted Len. 'Len!' she yelled 'Come here immediately!' Len entered the room and bowed. 'Yes milady?' Rin scowled. 'It seems that the rumours are true. My Prince of Blue is courting a Maiden of Green. This cannot happen. He belongs to me and me alone. That woman you were looking at today.' Len looked up at her, his face fearful.

'I would like you,' Rin said, smiling 'To kill her.'

Len's eyes widened in protest. 'B-but milady...' he trailed off 'She hasn't done anything! There is no need to...' he lowered his head 'Kill her.' Rin's eyes widened in shock. Len had never, not even once tried to defy her. For the small amount of time she had been in charge, he had never disobeyed her. He had always just nodded and went along with it. 'No.' Rin frowned 'She is guilty of taking my Prince from me. She must die because she stole the one I love from me.' She looked down. 'In more ways than one.' Len looked up, surprised. 'I... Yes milady.' He lowered his head. 'It shall be done by morning.' Rin smiled. 'Good boy. Now, off you go.' Len stood up and left the room, his head bowed.

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

The pink-haired servant from before burst into the room. Rin frowned. 'Did I not tell you to knock?' The servant bowed. 'I-i'm sorry your highness. M-master Len is back.' Rin stood up. 'Len is back? Let me see him at once!' Rin hurried out of the room, the servant trailing behind.

Len was sitting on a bed, covered in blood. Rin's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected him to be so... bloody. Len looked up at her and smiled. 'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' He said softly. Rin shook her head.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Rin gasped. She had never seen Len cry. Not ever since the day they were separated as children. Len, who was always so strong. Len, who despite everything always remained calm. Len, who never revealed his true feelings under pressure. Her strong, calm wonderful Len. Was crying.

As if one tear was a ticket to the rest, the tears began flowing. He sobbed and wailed and writhed around on his bed like a mad thing, covering it with blood. 'Why!' he wailed 'Why! I obeyed my princess, I did what she wished!' He sat up and looked up at Rin, trembling gently.

'So why won't my tears stop?'

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Rin returned to her palace. She sat on her bed, looking out the window. Apparently the people were unhappy with the Maiden of Green's death. The Prince of Blue hated her now. Oh well. At least he had suffered like she had. Meiku, the Daughter of Red also hated her. Several years prior, Rin had killed her father, Gakupo, the King of Purple. So many enemies. No matter. She would take them all over eventually anyway.

Len had stayed in his room for a few days when they got back. Rin had to get a replacement servant. That ridiculously stupid one with the curly pink hair. She was always late, and that annoyed Rin.

When Len finally came back, Rin was happy. He seemed fine. He had gotten over that silly Maiden of Green and was completely devoted to Rin again. Once or twice the pink-haired servant would visit her. 'Your highness,' she said is her annoyingly whiney voice 'I think you should give Master Len some more time off. He seems down. He always looks sad whenever I see him.' Rin looked at the girl with distaste. 'Nonsense. If Len wanted time off, he would tell me about it. And if he was upset, I would surely notice.' The servant bowed. 'If you say so, you highness.' And she left the room hurriedly.

_If Len was troubled, surely he would say something. Surely I would notice. He is, after all my brother. He would ask for time off, like he usually does. Just like the nice, normal Len. Wouldn't he?_

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Len burst through the door, panic on his face. Rin looked up, faintly surprised. 'Milady, they are coming, the villagers! Led by the Prince of Blue and the Daughter of Red, they are coming.' Rin tilted her head to one side 'And?' Len took a deep breath.

'They are coming to kill you milady.'

Rin's eyes widened in shock. 'No, I am in charge of them, they can't do that!' She said, hands clenched into fists. 'Escape Len. I will deal with this.' Len stepped forward. 'I am afraid that I cannot do that milady.' He unbuttoned his breeches and took off his clothes until he was standing in his underwear. Rin stared at him, surprised. 'What on earth are you doing?' Len sighed and went to her wardrobe. He got out one of the finest gowns – her favourite. It was pale yellow with a silk bodice and full skirt, edged with lace. 'Milady, put on my clothes. Escape while you can, and run away as far as you can, where they will never find you.' Rin gasped. 'Surely you don't mean to...' she trailed off. What he was doing was unthinkable. Len smiled at her 'We are twins, surely, no-one will notice the difference.' He slipped on the gown, and pulled on some of her slippers. They were slightly too small.

'No, Len, you can't do that...' Rin said, but she didn't protest when he helped her put on his clothes. He took out the band that usually held his tawny hair in place and used it to tie up hers. He then took the elegant flower clip out of her hair, and put it in his own. They had switched places.

'Len!' Rin cried grabbing his arm. 'Len you cannot do this! I am the one that deserves to die! I am the evil one!' Len smiled at her gently. 'Surely if you are evil then so am I. The very same blood runs through our veins. The villagers want a death, I will give them that, and milady will be safe and happy to live on.'

He guided Rin to the cupboard, and gently pushed her inside. Rin screamed and cried for him to let go. But he was strong, and overpowered her. 'Len, no!' Rin cried, tears pouring down her face. 'Y-you cannot do this! You are too special!' Len gently touched her cheek. 'But milady is more important and special than anyone.' He smiled at her in his special way, while Rin stood there crying. He took Rin's face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead. 'It has been a pleasure to serve you milady.' He said, bowing to her one final time. As he closed the cupboard door Rin only just caught his last words.

'Goodbye, Rin.'

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Rin sat in the cupboard and cried softly to herself. The small amount of happiness in being alive was completely drowned in the sorrow of losing Len. Yes, she could go after him, reveal herself and save him, but he would never forgive her for that.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Rin got up and left the room. She escaped through the secret tunnel in the kitchen, and wandered around the town, listening to the whispered triumphs of the villagers.

'_She is finally caught!'_

'_I've heard she will be executed at 3 o'clock tomorrow'_

'_It serves her right, for all the terrible things she's done to us!'_

Rin, head hidden under her cloak wandered the streets and collapsed in an alleyway. She slept, and only awoke at the tolling of the 2 o'clock bell. Rin looked around sadly. It was afternoon, and nearly time for Len's execution.

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

Rin stood in the crowd, shaking. She looked up and saw Len, so helpless and small. She could only look as he was forced to his knees, roughly pushed into the guillotine. She could only stand there as her Len was pushed and shoved. He looked up and caught her eye. He smiled, in the way only he could.

'3 o'clock, tea time!'

He said, a phrase that Rin herself would say so often. Tears ran down her face as she tried to imagine how she would live without Len. She waited for him to scream, point at her, rat her out, reveal himself. Yet he remained silent, ever smiling. He was going to die, and there was nothing Rin could do about it. The bell tolled 3 o'clock.

As the guillotine blade fell, a single scream was heard from the crowd as their other half's life disappeared.

Her other half was dead.

**xx~Daughter of Evil~xx**

**A/N: This was my first fanfiction, so please don't laugh at me... Anyway, I love this song series so I decided to write a story about it. Please enjoy. **

**I am a robot that runs on reviews. If you want more chapters I need energy. For me, Energy = Reviews. So you know... Rate and Review please! Thanks and Bye!**


	2. 2 Servant of Evil

**Chapter 2: Servant of Evil**

_Len laughed as Rin splashed water onto his face. "Len, look! I found a shell!" Len smiled. "It's pretty. If you find lots more, I'll make a necklace for you." Rin's eyes lit up. "Oh yes Len! That would be wonderful!" Rin ran off to go find some more shells. Len lay down on the sand, looking up at the clouds. Every now and then, Rin would put some shells in a little pile beside him. Len closed his eyes. Rin poked him. "Len? What's wrong?" He opened them, and smiled faintly. "Nothing. I'm just..." he sat up. "Happy." Rin looked puzzled. "Well yeah it's a nice day and all but, I think there are better reasons to be happy." She said, looking at him sincerely. Now it was Len's turn to be puzzled. "Like what?" Rin smiled softly. "I would be really happy if..." She looked up at Len._

"_If you would stay with me forever."_

_Len smiled. "I would like that too." Len closed his eyes and grabbed Rin's hand. "We will be together forever. Always equal, always the same." Rin nodded, and gripped Len's hand tightly. "We can stay together forever. That is my only wish. Nothing will ever separate us, or change us." _

_Little did the twins know, their wish was not to be._

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len woke up with a feeling of sadness in his heart. He always felt like that when he thought about the past. About the times when he and Rin could play together without fear of being reprimanded. Times when they were equal. But things had changed. On their 8th birthday, the twins had been separated, taken off to be 'trained' as the grown-ups had put it. Len had been taken to the servant quarters, and taught how to serve. This had gone on for 4 years. He had not seen Rin for 4 whole years. Yet, he was not lonely. He had many other servants to keep him company, and although he longed to see his beloved Rin, he was not lonely. Luka, and older servant had been like a mother to him, and he had always appreciated her.

4 years after that, Rin came back. Len was overjoyed to see her, but she had changed. This was not the Rin he remembered. This Rin was cold and cruel and calculating. As disheartened Len was at discovering this, he still loved his Rin. And even though not in the same way as before, he could tell that Rin loved him back. And so he became the main servant of Princess Rin.

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len rushed into the throne room, his lady sitting there with a sadistic smile on her face. Len bowed to her. "I am here milady." she looked at her nails. "Len. Please remind this pea- um, _dear guest_ of the penalty for not paying the taxes." Len bowed. "Yes milady." Len took a step towards the girl. "The penalty for not paying taxes is," He lowered his eyes. "Death."

The girl was crying now. Len didn't look up. He felt sorry for her, and, in another time, in another place he would have saved her from what was definitely coming. But he would not, could not defy his lady. "Well then? Finish her off." Len bowed his head, and pulled his sword out of its sheath. The girl was wailing now, loud screams echoing around the large room. She frowned "Hurry up Len, her screaming is bothersome." Len walked towards the girl now quietly crying.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered it quietly, so that his lady wouldn't hear it. The girl looked up, a tiny flicker of hope in her honey-coloured eyes. She smiled. Just a little bit, as if she had forgiven him, but only a little. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

Silence now filled the large room. Rin smiled, satisfied. "Thank you dear Len." He bowed. "Now, clean this up! I can't have blood in front of my throne now can I?"

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

_Len blinked up at the important-looking grown-ups sitting in front of him and Len. They smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, which gave Len shivers. He didn't like the look of these people. "Now children, I know this may come as a shock to you, but you are going to be separated." Len's eyes widened. "Rin is coming with us, so she can learn to be a proper princess, and Len," she looked behind her "You are going with her." She indicated a young lady with long pink hair. Rin's eyes widened in protest. "B-but you can't take my Len away! He is of royal blood too! That woman is a servant! He cannot go with her!" Len nodded. The grown-ups tried to calm them down. "It has been decided by the officials. You do not have a choice in the matter. So now you will-" Rin jumped up, her eyes flashing. "No! As a royal I order you to let Len stay here!" But the grown-ups were insistent. Len quietly agreed with them. Rin was furious. "How could you Len? What about your promise to stay with me!" She was crying now. "I, I don't want you to go." Len closed his eyes, he was crying as well. "Me neither. But they might hurt you if we don't agree. And I can't let anything happen to you." Rin gasped and nodded. "I-I but... I guess so. I don't want them to hurt you either." _

_The grown-ups grabbed Rin's hands and led her away. The pink-haired woman came to stand next to Len. "Come on." She said gently, taking his hand. Len reluctantly followed her in the opposite direction. He took one last look over his shoulder. _

'_Goodbye Rin!'_

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len stepped out of the carriage and into the fresh land of Green. It was a fertile country, with many farms and forests adorning the edges of the town. The air was fresh, and the breeze was cool. The people wandering around the town seemed to be happy. Len didn't fit in. He looked unhappy. He was not here for a holiday, as much as he wished. His lady had ordered him to investigate some rumours about her beloved 'Prince of Blue'. She simply would not shut up about him. Even though he didn't show it, Len was unhappy about it. He didn't like it when his lady mooned over the Prince of Blue. But he would not deny her no matter what he thought, so here he was, trying to confirm a stupid rumour.

Len wandered through the large, bustling market, with commoners everywhere. It was nothing like the palace of his lady yet; he still felt at home amongst the common people, they reminded him of all of the other servants that he liked to spend time with, back at home.

He finally wandered into a large courtyard, with big willow trees at the corners, and a large, intricate fountain in the centre. He looked around idly. How was he supposed to carry out this mission, exactly? His lady had told him to confirm or deny the rumours. She did not tell him how he was to go about this. He sat down at the edge of the fountain deep in thought. He was so busy thinking that he did not notice the young girl who sat next to him. "Hello?" Len jumped up, surprised. He looked up at the pretty girl who stood before him.

She was very pretty. Her long green hair was pulled up into pigtails on either side of her head. She was small, with a slight figure, and slim legs. Her face was small and perfectly sculpted, with small, pink lips, and tiny nose and the most beautiful eyes. They were vivid and green, and shone like pearls.

"Excuse me?" She smiled at Len. "I have lost my bag, could you help me find it? I am sure I placed it here somewhere, and I would very much like to get it back." Len stared at her. There was a strange feeling in his chest. Something he was not familiar with. His heart was beating faster than usual. The girl waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Len started. "Oh I'm sorry. Of course I'll help you find your bag." She smiled at him again. Len blushed a little. He was surprised with himself. He didn't blush often.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. My name is Miku."

She gave Len a small, elegant curtsey. Len smiled. "And my name is Len." He bowed. Miku's eyes widened in slight surprise. "Len? That is the same name as the Yellow Princess's servant!" Len smiled uncomfortably. "Yes. What a, coincidence." He looked away awkwardly. "So, let's look for your bag!" Miku nodded, and the two set off together, walking around town.

The wandered for a while, talking and chatting, getting quite familiar with each other until they finally reached the port of the town. Miku sighed suddenly and sat down. Len looked concerned. "Are you alright Miku?" he said, sitting beside her. Miku looked up, looking, ashamed almost. "Um, you see, the truth is..." Len tilted his head to one side. "The truth?" She blushed. "I didn't lose my bag at all." Len gasped. "What? Then why did you ask me to help you look for it?" Miku blushed even more heavily. "I-I can explain." She took a deep breath. "Ok. So I was walking through town quite upset, because I am supposed to try and seduce the Prince of Blue so that he doesn't marry the Yellow Princess, but I think that it's a stupid idea, because he is most certainly not interested in her. You can tell just by _looking_ at him that he's not her type. Anyway, I was walking along, when I spot a handsome boy sitting at the edge of a fountain, and he looks nice, and perhaps he could cheer me up. So I think to myself; 'I can't just go and try to talk to him randomly, I had better think of an excuse.' So I pretended I had lost my bag, and went to talk to you."

Len stared at her, amazed. "What did you say?" Miku looked down. "I know, I'm horrible taking up your time for my own selfish reasons. I'm sorry." Len shook his head. "Not that, before. About the Prince of Blue?" Miku looked up at him. "Well I am supposed to court him, to stop him from marrying the Yellow Princess." Len looked at her, as small pain in his chest. He did not know what it was. Miku continued. "But I do not want to. As handsome as he is, he is thick. Almost, and pardon me for saying this, stupid. I wish to live my own life freely. I want to fall in love on my own." At this, Len felt relieved. Why was he relieved? It was not as if he loved Miku or anything. She was just a friend.

Miku sighed and got up. Len got up too. "Len. Thank you for your time with me. It really cheered me up." Miku smiled at him and blushed lightly. Len blushed too. "It has been a pleasure spending time with you, My lady Miku. And, I was not bothered. You really saved me from a lot of boredom. Thank you for an interesting day." Len bowed to her. Miku blushed harder. "Thanks Len. And as thanks,"

Miku leaned forward and kissed Len's cheek.

"I'll give you that." Miku turned and walked off, leaving Len blushing heavily as he stared after her. Miku turned around "How about we meet at the fountain tomorrow! At noon ok?" Len nodded as she ran off, to wherever she lived. He shook his head. _I think, I have finally realised my feelings. _It was unfamiliar to him, and he was embarrassed at just the thought of it. Despite that, he still managed to grasp his true feelings.

_I love you, Miku._

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Over the next two days, Miku and Len spent the afternoon together, laughing and talking and chatting. Each morning, Len would look out his hotel window to see Miku walking past with the Prince of Blue. It made him jealous to see them like that, happy, in love. He found comfort in the fact that Miku did not truly love him. It was but a mere act to stop the marriage of his lady and the Prince of Blue. He did not completely support the idea. He wished for his lady to be happy, and if marrying the Prince of Blue made her happy, then he wanted her to marry the Prince of Blue. Yet, he did not want to see Miku with the Prince of Blue. He felt protective of her, possessive, and surprised himself with desire, with how much he wished to be with Miku.

That afternoon, Len met up with Miku again.

"Hello Len!" Miku waved as she hurried over to him. "Let's go to the market today!" Len blushed at her appearance, her smile was radiant. "Yes but, I have to leave a little earlier today." Len looked down, a forlorn expression on his face. "Len what's wrong? You seem upset." Miku touched his arm gently. Len sighed. "The thing is, I'm leaving for my home town first thing in the morning." Miku gasped. "So soon? I mean, I know you don't live here and all but..." she blushed. "I don't want you to leave." Len looked up at her. "I don't want to go either but mila- uh, I have to." Miku frowned. "I guess so." She smiled at him. "Well then let's enjoy our last day while we can!" Len nodded. "Ok."

They wandered through the market, chatting happily. Len enjoyed every last minute of it. He remembered back at their first trip through the market, Miku had pointed out her favourite objects from the stalls. But her favourite was the pretty pearl necklace from the jewellery stall. It was elegant, with a big pearl in the centre, and smaller ones around it. But it was expensive. Miku couldn't have afforded it. Len could tell she was poor.

"I have to go to the bathroom, please excuse me." Miku hurried off in the direction of the toilets. "Meet me at the fountain." She called over her shoulder as she walked off. Len nodded absently. Now was his chance. He ran to the jewellery stall. The advantage of serving royalty was money. Rin had handed him a large amount of cash before sending him off. "Just in case you need it." Is what she had said.

Len quickly paid for the necklace and hurried to the fountain. He shoved it into his pocket and looked around for Miku. She came hurrying from the direction of the market. "Sorry if I made you wait." Len shook his head. "Not at all." He blushed a tiny bit. "Well you see, since I probably won't see you for a while, I guess I'll give you a goodbye present." He looked down. "To, you know, remember me." Miku blushed. "Oh no! You don't have to..." she looked down. "It's not like I'd forget you anyway..." Len blushed heavily. "Um well here you go!" He thrust the necklace in her face and stepped back. He only looked up when he heard Miku gasp. "Do you like it?" Miku's eyes were as round as the moon. "Do I like it? Of course I do! Len how did you know! But it was so expensive! How much money do you have?" She quietened down when she saw Len's face. "Len? Are you ok?" He looked up at her. "Um, I well you see, I've been trying to say for a while but uh..." his face was bright red. "What?" Miku looked at him with concern. Len looked Miku right in the eye.

"I love you Miku."

Miku gasped. "L-len, I don't know what to say." Len looked down quickly. "It's ok if you don't like me now. I'll understand." Miku shook her head, eyes wide. "Of course no Len, you're one of the nicest guys I've met. And I really like- no I love you as well. I guess I would rather be with you then Kaito... not to be offensive to him." Miku smiled at him and blushed. Len was amazed at the feeling coursing through his body. As if on impulse he leaned towards Miku. He could feel her breath on his face. She closed her eyes, and smiled. Len leant closer and closed his eyes. He kissed her softly at first, but he couldn't resist her soft lips. It was a sweet kiss, the sort reserved for really special people, and Len know he would remember it forever. He pulled back suddenly, blushing a lot. "I'm sorry, I just..." Miku shushed him and smiled at him warmly.

"Goodbye Len. I'll never forget you."

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len could tell that his Lady was angry. Furious, in fact. The way she stormed around the palace. She got angry at little things, like how long everyone was taking to prepare her luggage. They were to return to the green country again. "So soon milady?" Rin frowned down at him. "Of course Len! I must see this at once!" Len looked down. "Do you not trust me milady?" Rin scowled. "No, but you might be mistaken. I have to be sure. Now stop asking questions, it's giving me a headache!" Len bowed to her and hurried away. They were to return to the country of green in two days. Len was nervous. _I wonder if I will see Miku again... I would like to but... If she finds out that I serve milady, she'll hate me, for sure._ Len couldn't wait to go, but at the same time he didn't want to. He knew that his lady was prone to killing people in the way of her goals, and Miku seemed to be in the way of her 'goal' of marrying the Prince of Blue. He didn't want Miku to die. He really loved her, and as much as he loved his lady, he didn't like the idea of death. And Miku especially. Len felt torn. Torn between two wonderful people. A Princess, whom he was loyal to, and related to. A maiden, who he was in love with. He wished to please both but knew that it was impossible.

_I suppose I will just have to see what will happen._

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

"Len!" Rin shouted. Len flinched and turned to face her. "Yes milady?" he said, a vacant expression on his face. He was thinking about Miku. Rin frowned at him. "Len, daydreaming isn't like you. What on earth were you looking at that would make you ignore me?" Len bowed his head. "N-nothing milady. I'm sorry. I was just thinking." Rin looked at him questioningly "Very well. If you say so. But next time, make sure to pay attention." Len bowed his head in response. He didn't mean it. But Miku was standing only a few metres away, and Len couldn't help but look at her. He was hoping she wouldn't notice him, but at the same time wished she would.

The next day Rin caught him staring again. "Len! Did I not tell you not to daydream like that?" Len didn't answer. He was busy staring at Miku. She was with the Prince of Blue again today. It saddened him to see her with another man. He wished that the stupid Prince of Blue would just marry his lady. Then he could be together with Miku. But, his lady would never allow it.

That night Rin confronted Len. He was so busy thinking about how his life was different that he wasn't paying attention to his lady. He was angry at himself. Never had he neglected her so. He had always vowed to protect her, to be by her side forever. He had never ignored her, not for another woman. But he couldn't ignore Miku either. His feelings raged inside him until he thought they would rip him apart. "It seems that the rumours are true." Rin interrupted his train of thought. "My Prince of Blue is courting a Maiden of Green. This cannot happen. He belongs to me and me alone. That woman you were looking at today." Len looked up at her, fear evident on his face. _No, no, please no..._

"I would like you," Rin said, smirking "To kill her."

Len's eyes widened in protest. _No!_ "B-but milady..." he trailed off 'She hasn't done anything! There is no need to..." he lowered his head "Kill her." Rin scowled "No. She is guilty of taking my Prince from me. She must die because she stole the one I love from me." She looked down. "In more ways than one." Len looked up, confused. He wasn't sure what she meant. But he had to obey his lady. Her words were his law. "I... Yes milady." He lowered his head. "It shall be done by morning." Rin smiled. "Good boy. Now, off you go." Len stood up and left the room, his head bowed.

_I'm sorry Miku._

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len crept into Miku's garden, holding back his sadness. His lady had _somehow_ found out where she lived and sent him off. He was tempted to turn and run away. Or to run off with Miku. Perhaps he should just kill himself. But no, he would not disobey his lady. His emotions raged inside him, threatening to make him collapse. He was at the end of his line. _Miku, Miku I'm so sorry!_ He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to disobey his lady. To paths to choose, both of them appealing to Len.

"Miku?" he called softly from the back window. A green head appeared in the misty panel. "Len?" Miku said, peering through the panes. Len blushed. "Yes it's me. Come outside! Quickly!" Miku frowned at him. "I-if you say so, but why are you here so-" Len cut her off "I'll explain later. Just hurry. Please! I'll wait at the old well." Len hurried off to a place that Miku had shown him on their second day together. _"This is the old well. I don't go here often, but it a nice place to spend some quiet time."_ Is what she had said. Len smiled at the memory, something to think of before his gruesome task later on.

He waited at the well, dread in his heart. Miku appeared from behind a tree. She was as beautiful as ever. Her long green hair was out, and she was wearing her night robe, but she was still gorgeous. "Len? What is it? Why are you here again so soon? Why did you call me out in the middle of the night? Couldn't it have waited?" Len looked down, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said softly. Miku looked at him, puzzled. "Len? Are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Len took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but, I actually work for mil- I mean the Yellow Princess." Miku's eyes widened. "D-does that mean..." she looked down, fear in her eyes. "The reason you called me out here tonight... I heard rumours that the Yellow Princess killed anyone in her way – or sent her servant to do it." Len looked up at her, immense sorrow evident on his handsome face. "I'm sorry Miku. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't want you to die. I can't kill you. Maybe we should run away. But I can't defy milady either. I promised to her that I would be with her forever..." Miku touched his arm gently. "I-it's ok. It is my destiny to die like this." Len looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean? Isn't it your dream to live freely?" Miku sighed. "My dream, yes. My destiny, no. I was made to court the Prince of Blue by my father. He thought that a marriage between the Yellow Princess and him would be disastrous. If I courted him, the Yellow Princess, with the temper she has, would fly into a rage, kill me and make the Blue Prince her enemy. Then perhaps a revolution would be possible." Miku frowned. "Why am I telling you this? Because I know you won't reveal it." Len stared at her, shocked. "B-but Miku, I, I..." Miku smiled softly at him. "It's ok. If I died I wouldn't mind if it was by you. I want to spend my last moments with the person I love." Len blushed, and gave Miku one final kiss.

"Miku, I'm sorry. And... I love you."

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len sat on his bed, covered in blood. It's wasn't so much Miku's blood as his own. By strange, unfortunate coincidence, the Prince of Blue had been walking out by the old well, and had witnessed Miku's death. He had attacked Len, screaming revenge threats to his lady. Len still hadn't cried, but he was close. He was so overcome by grief that he didn't notice his lady enter the room. He heard a small gasp and looked up to see his lady, shock plastered all over her face. She probably hadn't expected so much blood. Len looked up at her and smiled. 'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' He said softly. Rin shook her head, eyes wide. Len's feelings were threatening to overcome him until they finally overflowed.

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Len knew that he never cried. He hadn't cried even since he was separated from his lady as a child. He was loathe to show such an ungainly side of himself in front of her, but he couldn't stop himself. As if one tear was a ticket to the rest, the tears began flowing. He sobbed and wailed and writhed around on his bed like a mad thing, covering it with blood. 'Why!' he wailed 'Why! I obeyed my princess, I did what she wished!' Len sat up and looked up at his lady, a horrified expression on her face.

'So why won't my tears stop?'

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len couldn't sleep that night. His mind was filled with Miku. Everything he had done with her, from the first meeting right down to the last moment were replayed over and over in his mind. Her beautiful face, her soft green hair, her slight figure, bright deep eyes, gentle lips, wonderful personality. Everything was vivid in his mind. He cried so much that he had no tears left in him in the morning. He stayed in his room for three days, reliving his time with Miku all the while. On the morning of the fourth day he pulled himself together. _Milady needs me. I must act indifferent. Why should her death be any different to another? _Len acted as normal as he could in front of his lady, but it was hard. He was still upset.

_I will do this for my lady_.

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len rushed through the hallways. Len burst through the door of his lady, panicking. "Milady, they are coming, the villagers! Led by the Prince of Blue and the Daughter of Red, they are coming." His lady tilted her head to one side "And?" Len took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"They are coming to kill you milady."

Rin's eyes widened in shock, she obviously didn't want to accept it. "No, I am in charge of them, they can't do that! Escape Len. I will deal with this." Len shook his head. "I am afraid that I cannot do that milady."

_I have to do this._

He unbuttoned his breeches and took off his clothes until he was standing in his underwear. His lady stared at him, surprised. She was probably disgusted by his openness, but he had not choice. Rin gawked at him."What on earth are you doing?" Len sighed and went to her wardrobe, it was really big. He got out one of the finest gowns – her favourite. It was pale yellow with a silk bodice and full skirt, edged with lace. "Milady, put on my clothes. Escape while you can, and run away as far as you can, where they will never find you." She gasped. "Surely you don't mean to..." she trailed off. Len smiled at her "We are twins, surely, no-one will notice the difference." He slipped on the gown, and pulled on some of her slippers. They were slightly too small, and hurt his feet.

"No, Len, you can't do that..." She said, but Len knew she wouldn't resist as he helped her into his clothes. They had switched places.

"Len!" Rin cried grabbing his arm. "Len you cannot do this! I am the one that deserves to die! I am the evil one!" Len smiled at her gently. _Sorry milady. _"Surely if you are evil then so am I. The very same blood runs through our veins. The villagers want a death, I will give them that, and milady will be safe and happy to live on."

He guided Rin to the cupboard, and gently pushed her inside. She was so small and helpless. She screamed and cried for him to let go. But Len was strong, and overpowered her easily. "Len, no!" she cried, tears pouring down her face. "Y-you cannot do this! You are too special!" Len gently touched her cheek. "But milady is more important and special than anyone." He smiled at her in his special way, while Rin stood there crying. He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead. "It has been a pleasure to serve you milady." He said, bowing to her one final time. As he closed the cupboard door he smiled sadly to himself, praying for her good health.

"Goodbye, Rin."

Len hurried into the room where his lady so often had tea. A previous snack lady there, untouched. He sat down in the large comfortable armchair, running his hand over the smooth, yellow silk. He breathed deeply, preparing himself for what was to come. He could hear the villagers loud footsteps resounding through the large hall. He sat up straight and composed himself. He had to act like a lady. A Princess. As the villagers burst through the door and seized him, he made no resistance. He only said one thing, fitting of a Princess.

"You insolent man!"

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

Len looked into the crowd of people, cheering, happy. It was upsetting to know how much they hated his lady. But he knew it already. He caught her staring at him, grief, terror and regret on her face. Len smiled at her, hoping to cheer her up and knowing that he wouldn't. _My sweet darling Rin, I love you and it has been a pleasure to serve you. You do not know the happiness you have brought me. Even if our relationship was riddled with holes, I know that you still loved me. Thankyou Rin._ The people forced Len onto his knees, and roughly shoved his head into the guillotine.

"3 o'clock, tea time!"

Len called out, loud enough so that Rin would hear. He closed his eyes as the people prepared for the execution. He smiled softly, praying not for his own wellbeing, but for Rin's. He wished that she would live a happy and peaceful life. As she blade fell, he heard Rin scream. He bowed his head and in his final moments, still thought of his lady.

_Be safe, my darling Rin. _

**xx~Servant of Evil~xx**

**So how was it? I know it took me forever to update, but I had writers block. Len's story ended up being a lot longer that Rin's... oh well I hope you like it. So sad... *cries***

**I am a robot that runs on reviews. If you want more chapters I need energy. For me, Energy = Reviews. So you know... Rate and Review please! Thankyou peoples! **


	3. 3 Regret Message

**Chapter 3: Regret Message**

"_Why do common people throw bottles into the sea Len?" The pretty blonde girl asked as she clung to her brother. "It's so stupid! It's just bad for the ocean!" She looked into his eyes fiercely. Len smiled at her. "Can you keep a secret Rin?" He looked out across the ocean. "Because there's a secret about this ocean, a magic secret." Rin looked at her brother sceptically. "Of course I can keep a secret! What do you take me for, a peasant?"Len looked back at her. "Well there's a legend that if you write your wish on a piece of paper, put it in a bottle and throw it into the sea, then it will come true." Rin let out a high, piercing laugh. "That's just silly! Peasants do such strange things to amuse themselves." Rin looked at the ground. "Anyway, I don't need those silly charms, I already have Len to grant all my wishes." She looked at him. "Right Len? You remember what you said when we were little, right?" Len smiled at his sister. _

"_Of course I do. We'll be together, always."_

_And with that, Len drew out the little bottle from his pocket and tossed it into the sea. He smiled at Rin. "Forever."_

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

A tough wind tugged at Rin's hood, revealing her tear-streaked face and messy blonde hair. She sobbed gently, clutching a bottle to her chest, a little piece of paper inside. She stared out at the raging ocean, not bothering to brush away the strands of hair that flew into her face. Despite the thoughts raging around her head, her eyes were blank, and her cloak whipped about her in the steadily rising wind. In an instant it was torn from her small frame, and whirled off into the sky. Rin didn't even blink. She was so distracted by her own thoughs that it took her several minutes to realize how bad the storm was, and that she should take cover. She took a deep breath, and tossed the bottle into the ocean. She then turned and hurried away from the pier, whispering some final words over her shoulder, that were snatched up by the wind and carried away.

"I'm sorry, Len."

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

Rin shivered as she headed back into the little boarding house that she was staying in. It was only when she had walked in the door when she realized that she had no cloak to hide her face and hair. She hunched her back and tread as softly as she could to get back to her room. After agonizing minutes that felt like hours went by, she safely on her bed, breathing heavily. She was going to need a new cloak the next day. It would be a pain, getting it without someone recognizing her. She was meant to be dead, after all. She didn't even know if she had enough money to buy a new cloak, as well as paying the rent. She couldn't afford to get kicked out again. If she ended up on the streets again, Rin doubted she would ever find a boarding house cheap enough for her to stay in.

She lay on her bed, thinking about what she would do if she was kicked out again. _No! I WILL NOT be kicked out. I will find a way to stay here. If the threaten to kick me out I'll get Len to-_. She cut off her thoughts. _Oh yes, of course. _Her eyes began to water again. _Len isn't here._ Rin buried her head in her scrawny blanket, willing her tears to go away. _I need to get over it! I need to be strong so I can survive. _

_That's what Len would have wanted._

Rin sat up and roughly wiped her tears on her sleeve. She needed sleep. Tomorrow she would have a lot to do, and she needed to be well rested. Hastily, she stripped off her blouse and dress, and changed into a dainty nightgown, one of her few reminders of her past life. She slipped into her bed, closed her eyes, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

Rin woke up late. "Dammit." She muttered. "I was meant to wake up early." She sulkily got out of bed, and slowly got dressed. She tied a scarf around her hair, in a poor attempt to hide it. She looked in the window. "Tch, it will have to do." She sighed, grabbed her bag, and stuffed a small brown pouch into it. She slung the bag over her shoulder, and quietly exited her room. She walked down the stairs, took a quick look around, and ran out into the busy street.

She slowed to a walk when she reached the market place, and stopped to search for a place to buy a cloak. She kept her head down, and her bag close. Thieves were always looking for a way to get your stuff, and she couldn't risk anyone getting the things in her bag. It was too important to her, and they might figure out who she was. She had to keep her identity completely secret. She gave as little away as possible, and only talked to people when it was necessary. She would keep her identity to herself, if it was the last thing she could do, because that's what Len would have wanted.

_Len._ Rin felt a pang of sadness echo through her. _I guess I'm all alone now. I'm sorry Len._ She straightened herself, and continued looking for a cloak. If she didn't have enough money, she might have to steal one, and Rin wasn't looking forward to that. _Please let me have enough money._ She spotted a small stall with fine cloaks neatly folded on it. She slowly approached the woman sitting in the stall. "Excuse me, but how much would one of these fine cloaks cost?" she asked in her most timid, polite voice. It somewhat pained her to act so submissive. The woman eyed her suspiciously. "Hmph. It'll cost fifty pounds." Rin's eyes widened in anger. "FIFTY POUNDS? THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" The woman glared at her. "Then go away. You don't like my prices, you don't get a cloak." Rin frowned, furious, red rushing into her vision. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M PR-"  
>Rin cut herself off. What was she <em>doing<em>? Did she _want_ to get caught? To get found out? Of course not. She glared at the woman and stalked off. People were watching her. She had caused too much of a commotion.

"Just damn it all to hell." Rin muttered, hastily making her way to a different part of the market. If all cloak owners were that rude, she was going to have to steal a cloak. Rin glanced around slyly. There were more people here. No-one would notice. She quickly walked towards a small table, with slightly less-appealing cloaks than the previous store. She cast a quick glance around, waited until the person manning the table was looking away, and stealthily slipped a cloak under her shirt. She then turn and walked away, as fast as she dared. Rin slipped into an alleyway, breathing heavily. A few seconds later, she heard a short exclamation from down the street. She turned and ran down the alleyway, emerging in a small quiet street. She slowed herself down, forcing herself to act natural. In the distance, she spied a crate of milk bottles sitting on a doorstep. Hastily, she crept forwards and snatched one of them, where it joined the cloak under her shirt.

Rin panted as she ran back to the boarding house, eager to examine her goodies. She smiled when she saw the familiar worn door in the distance, and breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed in the door and up the stairs to her room. Smiling, she looked up at her door, where her breathe stopped dead in her throat.

Her things were sitting in a basket outside, and the door was pegged up.

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

"Why did you kick me out!" Rin protested as the landlady shoved her out the front door of the boarding house. She glared at Rin. "Your money was late. It was due yesterday. So you're out." Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yesterday?" She had completely forgotten. How did that happen? Now she was back on the street, and no vow of hers was going to get her back in. Eyes cast at the ground, Rin picked up her basket and slowly trudged away from her former home.

She walked out to the harbour, one of the few places she could now find comfort. "Alone again, huh?" She walked out to the end of a small, worn jetty, and sat down. Gingerly, she withdrew the milk bottle and cloak from under her shirt. She quickly put the cloak on, not bothering to remove her scarf. She opened the bottle of milk, and quickly drank it. From within her bag, she withdrew a small scrap of paper, and an expensive ink pen. She thought for a moment, before writing on the paper in small, neat handwriting.

_I wish that I can find a place to live._

Rin paused to think before writing again.

_I also wish that I can see Len again._

She rolled up the paper, and gently placed it in the bottle. She watched sadly as it soaked up the remains of the milk. There was no time to dry the bottle this time. She replaced the lid on the bottle and stood up. Closing her eyes, Rin threw the bottle as hard and far as she could into the sea. Tears slid down her face as she opened her eyes. Blinking, she wiped away the tears on the sleeve of her new cloak. "It's time to start afresh." She turned her back on the sea, picked up her basket and slowly began to walk away.

"As of tomorrow, I'm going to be a new person."

Rin walked for a long time, deep into the night. As she approached a large white building, her vision began to blur. The trees ran into each other, and the scenery danced and swam across her vision. Her head began to feel heavy, and she stumbled. Falling next to a large oak tree, where she fell unconscious.

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

Rin blinked open her eyes as she looked around her surroundings. For a moment, she wondered why she wasn't at the boarding house. Then memories hit her like a tidal wave. Of course. She was kicked out. She sighed, and looked around the still fuzzy, unfamiliar surroundings. She couldn't remember anything past throwing the bottle into the sea. Why was she here? Why was it so... white?

"Oh, you're finally awake."

A soft voice sounded from the other side of the room. Rin looked over to where a pretty girl was standing. She was tall, and had a full figure, but she was still skinny. Her eyes were pure crimson, and the most intriguing was her hair. It was white. Rin eyes the girl suspiciously. What had this girl done to her? "Who are you?" Rin barked. "And why am I here?" The girl smiled at Rin timidly. "My name is Haku. And you are in the church. I found you unconscious outside, and I brought you in here. It seems you fainted from exhaustion and stress." Rin looked at her, surprised. "Y-you brought me back here?" Haku nodded. "Of course! How could I not help you?" Rin blinked, and remembered what she had said yesterday. A new person. Maybe ending up at the church wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe fate had heard her, and this was her opportunity to become a new person. In any case, she had better get to work.

"So, this is the church right?" Haku nodded again. "Yes." Rin smiled. "I need to talk to you about accommodations..."

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

For the next few weeks, Rin lived at the church. She learnt how to be faithful and loving, and how to be kind to others. She experience things that she never would have expected. She formed a great friendship with Haku. Despite all this, Rin still hadn't yet confessed her sins. She was too scared. She was scared that she would be punished for everything she had done, and that she would never see Len again. That thought scared her the most. Rin kept everything locked up inside, no matter how painful. She was a strong girl. Days passed. Still Rin never confessed anything. She hadn't thrown a wish into the sea since she had arrived at the church, and she seemed to be happy. Inside, she was feeling rather emotionless.

Rin sighed. _I can't go on like this. I feel empty, unfulfilled._ She got up and walked slowly to the confession box. There was no-one inside. _Maybe it's time. Time I admitted what I've done._ She took a step back. _But what if I get punished? What if my fate is to never see Len again. _Rin stood still, fighting her inner battle. _I would deserve it though. After all I've done. Maybe if I confess, I'll be forgiven. _Rin shook her head and stepped into the box. She looked around and the simple, pretty designs. Flowers and vines twister around her. _There's no going back._

"I'm sorry. My name is Princess Rin Kagamine, and I was the ruler of this country until a while ago. I was awful to my people. I killed them mercilessly, and did whatever I wanted to get what I wanted. I was feared, no-one would disobey me. I was a ruthless and terrible dictator." Rin turned to make sure nobody was listening. "I'm sorry. I know I can't be forgiven, but I'm still sorry, and I only realized my sins too late. He's gone, my brother, Len. I was never executed, he was. Len, my poor, beautiful brother. We assumed no-one would notice, because we were twins. And they didn't notice. They didn't. And... I didn't say anything. So now he's dead. And I'm not going to see him again."

Rin realized that she had slowly sank to the floor at some point during her confession. She stood up and ran to her room, tearing a piece of paper from a notepad, and grabbing the pen she always kept on her desk. She felt free, as if a weight had been taken off her chest. She ran into the kitchen, and snatched and empty bottle off the table. She burst out of the church, and continued running, all the way to the jetty.

Rin stopped and panted. Her lips curled into a small smile. She was free. Rin sat down, and without hesitation, wrote on her piece of paper.

_Dear Len,_

_If I am ever reborn, I wish to be with you again._

_Love, Rin_

Quickly, she rolled it up, and shoved it into the bottle. She stood up, thoughts racing through her mind. _I'm free. Len, I'm going to be with you again, one day, I promise. You promised. I've done it. My sins are gone, and I can live now. I can really live. Thank you. Len, I'm really sorry I was so mean to you. I really love you, Len. _

And with that, Rin tossed the bottle far out into the dying sunset, and watched it slowly bob away.

"Goodbye, Len."

**xx~Regret Message~xx**

**I'm sorry guys. I know it took me like... 4 months, maybe more to do this. I just wasn't motivated. But it's done, so I hope you like it. I know it's a lot shorter that the others, but I just needed to get it finished. In any case, I will try and write the rest of this, but I don't know how long it will take me. Bye~**

**I am a robot that runs on reviews. If you want more chapters I need energy. For me, Energy = Reviews. So you know... Rate and Review please! Thankyou peoples! **


End file.
